Mi mejor Touchdown
by Portgas D. Lidia
Summary: Esto es una historia alterna (vida real), Nami ira al instituto New World alli conocera a un monton de gente nueva, ingresara en el equipo de futbol americano y conocera a Luffy el tipicp murejiego pero que pasara entre ellos dos. Nami ingresara en el equipo por ser una chica? Pasara algo mas? Lean para saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente wapa,como les dije haría una nueva historia de One Piece LuNa. Aquí les dejo una pequeña presentación de los personajes al final dejo la fecha en la que subiré el primer capitulo espero que la lean y que les gusten se que la subiré un poco tarde pero es la fecha que mejor me va. En unas semanas serán las fiestas en mi pueblo y no tendre tiempo para las historias asi que pongo esa fecha y además quería decirles que esta historia solo actualizare en fines de semana.**_

TITULO: Mi mejor touchdown

Nami: Esa una estudiante de Edwars pero fue expulsada y ahora será estudiante de el instituto New World. Ella es alta, delgada, su cabello es largo y de tono naranja, tiene unos ojos café profundos y un carácter asombroso.

Luffy: Es uno de los estudiantes de New World, el es alto, delgado, musculoso, sexy y guapo al igual de mujeriego. Tiene el pelo corto y negro y sus ojos negros y es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

Robin: Es la mejor amiga de Nami en el instituto New World, ella es delgada, morena y tiene un aspecto de mayor.

Zoro: Compañero y mejor amigo de Luffy, tiene el pelo verde y siente algo por Robin pero no quiere admitirlo.

Law: Hermano mayor de Nami, el estudia en New World y será compañero de Nami.

Chooper: Hermano pequeño de Luffy.

Vivi: Es la ex mejor amiga de Nami del instituto Edwars, dejaron de ser amigas cuando Vivi se acostó con Sanji que era el actual novio de Nami.

Sanji: Ex novio de Nami. Rompieron cuando Nami se entero de que se había acostado a Vivi cuando ellos dos estaban saliendo.

Franky: Entrenador del equipo de futbol americano.

Brook: Conserje y músico en su tiempo libre.

Ussop: Compañero y amigo de Luffy al igual que el también esta en el equipo de futbol americano.

_**Vale esos serán algunos de los personajes de esta historia nueva. El primer capitulo lo subiré el dia 1 de Septiembre. Espero que la lean y que les guste. Saludos de mios a todos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia LuNa, siento el retraso pero no pude escribir ese dia que os dije que publicaria el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, subire un nuevo capitulo los viernes. A lo mejor algun viernes no podre subir ya que pronto empiezo la ESO, pero no se preocupen lo subire al dia siguiente. **

_**Capitulo 1:**_

Era una mañana normal como cualquier otra en el instituto Edwars, aunque para la mayoria de los alumnos ese instituto es muy dificil ser expulsado ya que la mayoria de los profesores sobrepasan las actitudes y actos de los alumnos. En ese instituto estudiaban hijos y hijas de personas famosas o ricas menos una, Nami Trafalgar, ella lleva el apellido de una de las familias mas ricas de su pais pero ella es adoptada. Nanu oasa oir duferebtes ninebtis eb este tiempo, su ex mejor amiga Vivi y ella estan enfadadas por el motivo de que Vivi se acosto con Sanji, el ex novio de Nami cuando aun estaban saliendo. Nami al paso del tiempo empezo a sacar malas notas y a enfrentarse a profesores y alumnos, el director y ella hicieron un trato que era que si esa ira que tenia la soltaba en un deporte, el no la explusaria del instituto, Nami acepto y se inscribio en futbol americano, Law Trafalgar el hermano de Nami le enseño a jugar aunque el no fuera del mismo instituto que ella. Nami usaba toda su ira en ese deporte hasta que llego ella...

Vivi un dia como cualquier otro decidio ir con Nami como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Vivi: Hola, perra

Nami: Perdona?

Vivi: No te perdono, enserio mas perrra no puedes llegar a ser. Dejas a Sanji y ya estas con todos los chicos encima.

Nami: Escuchame aqui la unica perra eres tu, acostarte con el novio de tu mejor amiga, eso si que es de perras.

Vivi: Y ademas huyes de enfrentarte a mi ingresando en el equipo de futbol americano. Que escoria.

Nami se acerco a ella y le pego en toda la cara dejandola en el suelo inmovil. Nami se dio media vuelta y se iva a ir pero una voz la detuvo.

Director: Nami Trafalgar a mi despacho ahora mismo!

Nami se diriguio al despacho del director tal y como le habia dicho este.

Director: Señorita Trafalgar quedamos en que desataria su furia en el futbol americano no con los alumnos.

Nami: Señor director ella me llamo perra tengo todo el derecho a romperle la cara a esa puta.

Director: Ese vocabulario señorita, ya no puedo hacer nada mas por ti asi que quedas ofucilamente expulsada de Edwars.

Nami se levanto de la silla y salio por la puerta con la cabeza bien alta, todas las miradas caian en ella al igual que los susurros y algun que tro alabo por los chicos. Salio del instituto y se encamino a casa de su hermano, sus padres si se enteraban que la habian expulsado la hechaban de casa. Se paro enfrente de una casa de dos pisos azul oscuro. Llamo al timbre y le recibio un chico alto con pelilla, pelo marron oscuro y una gorra.

Law: Nami que haces aqui?

Nami: Me han expulsado y no se donde ir.

Law: Pasa y cuentame que te paso.

Nami y Law fueron hasta el salon y alli se sentaron en un sofa, Nami empezo a contarle lo sucedido.

Nami: Bueno ya sabes todo lo que paso con Vivi y Sanji?

Law: Si.

Nami: Pues toda mi ira la descargaba con los profesores y alumnos y me hicieron entrar en el equipo de futbol americano por eso te pedi que me enseñaras a jugar, pero hoy aparecio Vivi la muy perra y me empezo a insultar entonces le pege y la deje inconsciente en el suelo el director me llamo y me dijo que estaba expulsada.

Law: Ya veo, y que aras con mama y papa?

Nami: No lo se. No creo que se lo tomen bien.

Law: Vamos los dos y se lo decimos?

Nami: Si, gracias.

Law: De nada hermanita.

Law revolvio el cabello de Nami y esta al estar acostumbrada a ello no hizo nada al respecto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellow a todos, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, a los que esten con la historia de tu y yo la pareja perfecta en unas horas aparecera la segunda temporada pero sera otra historia a parte.

_**Capitulo 2:**_

Madre: QUE HAS HECHO QUE?!

Nami: Pege a una chica porque me insultaba y me han expulsado.

Padre: Yo lo veo normal, que tiene de malo que se defendiera.

Madre: Pero cariño la han expulsado.

Padre: Pues la ingresamos en la escuela de Law?

Law: QUE!

Madre: Es verdad asi estareis mas unidos.

Nami: Pero si ya somos muy unidos!

Padre: Pero asi lo sereis mas. Anda coge tus cosas que esta tarde te matriculamos. Yempezaras a vivir a la casa de tu hermano y Law no quiero ningun pero, vamos corre!

Nami: Si. - Nami se fue a la habitacion segida de Law.

**EN LA HABITACION DE NAMI:**

Nami: Ves te dije que no me soportaban y en cualquier ocasion me hecharian de casa.

Law: No te preocupes viviras con tu hermano mayor que puede pasar.

Nami: Un monton de cosas. Y no creo que sean buenas.

Law: Pero si tu guapisimo hermano mayor esta contigo no pasara nada.

Nami: Claro que si Law, claro que si.

**DOS HORAS DESPUES:**

Pov. Nami:

Law se habia ido a comprar comida y yo estaba aburrida en su piso, aqui no hay nada que hacer.

Y si vas a conocer a los vecinos?

Quien eres?

Tu conciencia

Ah, podria ser buena idea.

Sali de casa y me dirigi a la casa de el lado, llevaba como diez minutos esperando haber si salia alguien pero nada, iva a irme cuado la puerta se abrio y dejo ver a un chico una cabeza mas alta que yo, pelo rubio y despeinado y sin camiseta.

?: Perdona que querias?

Nami: Pasaba a saludar a los vecios, vivo con Law, y soy su hermana.

?: Ya veo - Me cogio la mano y la beso - Mi nombre es Sanji - Sonrio giñandome un ojo - para servirte - Oh, no otro con problemas hormonales.

Me despedi de el y fui a ver a los demas vecinos, al otro lado viven una pareja con ocho hijos (no pregunten y sigan leyendo porfavor) y enfrente viven los Fernandez, los unicos normales aqui. Llege a casa y Law aun no habia venido asi que pedi una pizza y me puse a ver la tv. Luego empeze a pensar que haria para consegir una beca, no tenia dinero suficiente para pagar una y no pensaba pedir dinero ni a mis padres ni a Law. Ahora que lo pienso Law tiene beca gracias a el Futbol Americano, y porque yo no? se jugar y soy bastante buena solo tengo que pasar las pruebas y ya esta. Luego de unos largos minutos de pensamientos llego la pizza y Law. Nos la comimos y vimos peliculas hasta que nos dormimos. Me desperte por la mie*da cancion del mobil cuando te llaman.

Nami: Si?

Law: Buenos dias a ti tambien.

Nami: Que quieres Law?

Law: Solo que mi hermanita me desee suerte para las pruebas.

Nami: Que pruebas?

Law: Para la beca de Futbol Americano.

Nami: Ah... - me levante deprisa y empeze a vestirme, tenia que llegar a esas prubas.

Law: Que pasa? - Mie*da donde estan mis zapatos!

Nami: No pasa nada. Suerte!

Law: Gracias - se oian voces de fondo - Luego te llamo, van a empezar las pruenas, adios!

Nami: Adios.

Porfin encontre los zapatos y corri como una bestia hasta el insitituto, entre en los vestidores y me puse el uniforme del equipo. Me escabulli para llegar a una fila pero me pillaron.

Law: Oh! Pero mirad que tenemos aqui - entonces pense en lo peor que me habria descubierto. - Una pulga ha llegado tarde - Menos mal que no se ha dado cuenta pero luego tendre una seria charla con el, soy bajita pero no tanto. Me dirigi al final de la fila sin hacer caso a las risas. Luego Law paso por mi lado y me susurro - Espero que no quedes invalido como los demas - Señalo a unos chicos que estaban en camillas.

?: Y eso que solo estamos calentando - Habia alguien a nuestras espaldas y pude saber que era el capitan por la cinta que llevaba en la cintura.

Law: Ya era hora que aparecieras Luffy - Se quejo Law.

Luffy: Ya, tranquilo Law, no podia dejar a una animadora colgada o si? - Genial otro imbecil.

Ya habian pasado unos minutos y yo era la siguiente, las pruebas eran simples; lanzar un balon lo mas lejos que puedas, correr hacia el y atraparlo antes de que toque en el suelo, mientras esquivas a los jugadores que vienen a por ti y golpear el balon.

Luffy: Muy bien pulga - Se diriguio a mi ese tal Luffy - pero aun sigo dudando de ti - se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando a mi hermano - que dices si hacemos una ultima prueba? - Law se encogio de hombro y Luffy volvio a mirarme - muy bien, jugaremos un partido de uno contra uno en anotar cinco puntos gana - Yo asenti y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba jugando, Law desde que habia empezado a jugar me miraba raro, eso era un problema si se daba cuenta que era una chica no podria entrar en el equipo y eso significaba adios beca. Estaba solo a dos puntos vamos Nami tu puedes.

- Pero que... Ah no! - Grito Law cuando cai al suelo con el labio roto, sabia que se daria cuaenta pero ya esta adios beca. Y adios sueños.

- Nami! - Law corrio a mi y me agudo a quitarme el casco y a sentarme, cuando me quito el casco senti todas las miradas en mi. TODAS.


End file.
